


Самый главный

by Olivin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: ІV-43. Ирвин/Ривай. Уткнуться лбом в спину Ирвина, осторожно касаясь перебинтованного плеча.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый главный

— Мальчишка стоит этого? — кивает на обрубок руки Ривай, когда Пиксис наконец-то уходит.  
— Ты же сам знаешь, что да, — пожимает плечами Эрвин, и это движение отдаётся фантомной болью в несуществующей руке. — Ногу ты повредил по той же причине.  
Ривай перекидывает ногу на ногу и кривится.  
— Хорошо, в следующий раз не буду мешать Аккерман убиваться об титана.  
— Эрен — главная надежда человечества.  
— А ты — главный идиот.  
Эрвин смеётся, а Ривай подозрительно смотрит на него, а потом подходит к кровати и слегка поддевает пальцем бинт.  
— Небритый и немытый, к тому же.  
Эрвин примирительно поднимает руку, и это служит негласным разрешением брить, мыть его и делать прочие милые сердцу Ривая вещи. Своего рода ритуал, который они совершают всякий раз, возвращаясь из экспедиции. Потому что он терпеть не может запах крови — объяснил как-то раз Ривай. Потому что Риваю нужно убедиться в том, что его командор жив — всякий раз думает Эрвин и подставляется под уверенные движения мочалкой. Нежные — если операция была несложной, жёсткие — если Эрвин мог в ней умереть.  
«Сейчас он должен стереть мочалкой мне кожу», — отстранённо думает Эрвин, чувствуя, как щекочет дыхание Ривая шею. Но Ривай на удивление нежен. Осторожно проводит губкой по спине, стараясь не задевать бинты, растирает мыло пальцами, смывает пену… и утыкается в спину лбом.  
Убаюканный ласковыми касаниями, Эрвин вздрагивает и открывает глаза.  
— Что случилось?  
— Ты воняешь, — говорит Ривай, проводя носом по позвоночнику. — Невыносимо воняешь, Эрвин Смит.  
— Прости, — отвечает Эрвин и слышит, как Ривай за спиной вздыхает, а потом отстраняется и осторожно касается перебинтованного обрубка.  
— Ты мог послать заманивать титанов кого угодно. Тебе необязательно было делать это самому? Зачем?  
— Ты же сам недавно сказал, — улыбается Эрвин. — Я — идиот.  
Ривай снова вздыхает, и вдруг легко целует его в шею.  
— Правильно. Идиот. Самый главный.


End file.
